Broken Mirrors
by WolfLuvr143
Summary: After another tour in the Middle East, Marine Sebastian "Bash" Graham believes that it is now time to take a break. She-wolf Leah Clearwater believes that exact same thing, but with being around 'the couple'. Then, as if fate, the two met, but not in the traditional imprinting way. Will Bash's demons succumb him or is love powerful than all? Post-BD!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Wedding Disaster

Leah Clearwater walked down the flower-covered aisle in a blue chiffon dress. A fake smile was plastered on her beautifully made-up face as she practically squeezed the life out of the bouquet of white roses in her hand. She looked at Sam in the eye when she finally made her way to the altar. He looked good in his gray tuxedo, just as she imagined in her dreams when she was a love-struck teenager. Today was supposed to be her wedding day. She was supposed to be Mrs. Samuel Uley, not Emily, her cousin, her sister. Yet, she kept a straight face, her poker face on full blast, never ceasing. Everyone got up for the bride. While everyone cried over the gorgeous bride, Leah scowled as Emily made her way down the aisle to her husband in a lovely lace gown. That was supposed to be her gown. She adored lace.

Leah watched silently as the two shared their own written vows to one another. Leah couldn't get over the fact that that was supposed to be her written vows to Sam, not _hers._ As soon as the priest finished officiating the ceremony, Sam and Emily kissed passionately, making Leah cringe. Applause and cheers were rewarded to the couple as they walked hand-in-hand down the aisle, and then down the beach to the reception tent. While everyone followed the newly wedded couple, Leah slumped down to the sand. Her eyes filled with tears and before she could stop herself, she was in full hysterics; her once gorgeous face now was ruined with stray marks from her mascara. She pulled her hair from its chignon and continued to wail on the sandy shoreline of First Beach.

* * *

><p>One day earlier.<p>

Ex-Marine Sebastian Graham made his way through the very busy Seattle Airport. Couples enveloped each other in a kiss, which made Sebastian want to gag.

_Couldn't they do that elsewhere?_

Making his way to the baggage claim, he quickly found his duffel and hastily exited the airport. The rain instantly hit him on the top of his head, earning a grunt of disapproval from Sebastian.

_Shit!_

He stood there for a good ten minutes before he successfully hailed down a cab. The cabbie chuckled at his wet appearance.

"You alright, man?" said the cabbie.

"Sure, just peachy," replied Sebastian as he ran a hand through his now soaking wet dark curls. He examined himself and scoffed at himself. This couldn't be happening, could it?

"Where to, man?" said the cabbie.

Sebastian looked up from his clothes. "Uh, Forks, please."

The small town of Forks was about four hours from Seattle. Only about six thousand people inhabited the densely wooded area. Sebastian gazed out the misty window and watched the townspeople carry on with their daily lives. He noticed a diner near the end of town simple called, The Diner. It made him chuckle and set him back to his small hometown of Waverly, Iowa. His town didn't have any superficial names to their businesses as well. Stores were called; The General Store or Barbershop, due to the unnecessary need to distinguished the owners because everyone in town already knew who owned which business. He sat back in his seat and closed his eyes for a brief moment. After having to bury his mother in Iowa and now traveling a thousand or so miles for this new job, Sebastian was obviously tired. Too bad the cabbie interrupted his nap.

"Hey, man, where do you want me to drop you off?"

Sebastian was in a daze. "What? Oh, sorry, man. Drop me off the police station."

"The police station? Are you sure, man?" questioned the cab driver.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about though. I promise," joked Sebastian.

Like the town, Forks Police Station was small and only about eight police cruisers were in the lot. Sebastian paid the cab driver and then proceeded to the entrance of the station. He walked up to the desk of the secretary. She was young, about nineteen, and when he walked up to her; she instantly hung up the phone on her friend and gave him all of her attention.

"Hello, there," she purred seductively, her breasts was now straining her blouse. Sebastian laughed inwardly at the young girl's behavior. "Hello. I'm here to see Police Chief Charlie Swan."

"That's me. Why can I do for you?" said a deep voice. Sebastian turned around and faced a man in his late forties or early fifties. His hair was dark brown and it matched both his eyes and mustache. His eyes had crow's feet and his mouth, laugh lines.

"Chief?" Sebastian inquired. The man nodded. "I'm Sebastian Graham, the new deputy."

* * *

><p>Present.<p>

Leah wiped her eyes and stood up from the ground. Brushing the sand off her dress, she made her way to the reception tent. The tent was beautifully decorated with soft blues and crèmes; it made the space fell intimate and soothing. She looked at Sam and Emily in disgust as they fed each other cake.

_Bastards._

After a deep realization, Leah headed over to the bar for much needed numbing of the pain. She wanted to get plastered and she had to drink triple amounts of alcohol just to achieve a good buzz.

_Damn werewolf genes. _

Leah downed the shot of tequila. "Again." The bartender shook his head, but poured another shot anyways. Leah picked up the shot glass and drank it. The liquor burned her throat, making her wince in slight agony. "Shit, that's good. Again."

The bartender stared at her. "Ma'am, I believe that that's enough."

"You can't tell me when I've had enough," growled Leah. With that, she snatched the bottle of tequila out of the bartender's hand and shuffled her way out of the reception tent. The waves crashed on the shore as Leah walked down the beach, the big bottle of tequila in one hand and her heels in the other. Within minutes, she was on Quillayute Road, screaming her heart out to the drunkenly version of _"So Sick"_ by Ne-Yo.

"Yeah I'm so sick of love songs…so…fucking tired! Why can't I—hiccup—turn off the radio!" sang Leah as she swayed down the darkened road. She took another swig of the tequila before she heard a police siren.

"Ma'am, drop the bottle," called a deep, husky voice.

"No!" she yelled back. She turned around and quickly regretted it. She turned right into the bright lights of a police cruiser. "Charlie? Is that you? Did Mom send you to get me? Fuck her! Fuck you! Fuck Sam and that bitch, Emily! Fuck—hiccup—everyone!"

Sebastian refused to let this young woman disturb the peace and he exited his police cruiser. First day on the job and he already have a disturbance, a drunken one as of matter of fact. He steadily walked near the young woman, his hand on the gun in his holster during the whole time. The bottle of tequila in which she was holding so tightly to was made of glass. _Shit. _He made a mental note in his head to tread carefully and try to 'disarm' her. Her back was facing him as he began to speak.

"Ma'am, please put the bottle down," Sebastian declared. His voice was full of authority.

"No," replied the drunken woman, tightening her hold around the bottle's neck.

_Damn it all to hell_. Sebastian inhaled a few breaths then slowly exhaled them, all the while the hand on his side ghosted closer, if possible, to the gun. "Please."

She turned around slowly. "Atta girl, come on." When she was halfway facing him, he pulled the bottle from her grasp. Realizing she didn't have the bottle anymore, she broke down in hysterics. "No, no, no. Please don't cry, honey. It's okay." Sebastian then noticed the dress she wore and the pair of heels in her left hand. Her hair was a tangled mess, but still nice-looking. She was a pretty attractive woman, even with make-up stains on her face. Her skin was like caramel; the kind of caramel that you'll only find in one of those fancy candy stores in a well-to-do place, like in the Upper West Side in Manhattan or on Rodeo Drive. From her copper skin tone and chocolate-brown eyes, Sebastian guesses that she was either a Native American or Hispanic. Whatever she was, it was hard to deny her gorgeousness, as well as her height. Whoa! Never in his life had Sebastian came in contact with such a model-esque woman before. Sure, he saw them on television, but never in person. She had to be about five-ten, only six and a half inches shorter that his six-four and a half foot frame. Built like a model too, he noted. Thin, but not anorexic thin, you know? She was lean with muscle, healthy. He could already tell that her calves must be fantastic. Oh, how wonderful would it feel to have those babies wrapped around his hips as he thrust into her heat.

He hurriedly erased those thoughts from his mind. God, what was wrong with him; he was acting like a horny teenage boy instead of a grown ass, twenty-seven year old man.

"I'm such a fool!" she cried, her make-up even more ruined.

Sebastian moved slowly to her and patted her back. This is how you comfort women, right? He was the fool, not her. He couldn't fathom on his impromptu approach on trying to ease this woman's distraught. "It's okay. He's a jerk."

"What?"

"It's about a man, isn't it?" He chuckled at her silence. "Of course it is. We always seem to mess things up, right? Yeah, it's because of how our brain is operated, sad really. It's either run by the notion of sex or food, simple as that. Like I said, it's sad. Come on, ma'am, let's take you to the station to sleep this off."

"Thank you," she muttered.

"No, problem. It's in my job description."

He helped her into the back seat of the cruiser. He strapped her in the seatbelt and was about to shut the door when she placed an unnaturally warm hand on his forearm. Her hand was right on top of his tattoo of the name and symbol of his unit from the Marines. He looked at her face, but couldn't see her eyes due to her long hair covering it.

"Your new?" she squeaked.

"Yes, I'm Deputy Sebastian Graham. You can call me Bash."

"Hi, Bash. I'm Leah Clearwater. I'm not usually like this really. I just came from my ex's wedding."

He cringed. "Ouch, why did you put yourself in that position?"

She shrugged, and then grinned. "He married my cousin."

"Shit, girl, you really needed that drink, didn't you?" joked Bash. She laughed, which sounded struggled and hoarse. "Let's get you some tea for that voice, 'kay? Watch your hand, I'm closing the door." She nodded and Bash did as he told her he'd do then made his way over to the driver's side. He got in and drove off in direction of the police station, all the while thinking about the sweet, little beauty in the backseat of his cruiser.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Hangover

Never in her twenty-three years of life has Leah ever waked up to a headache on this horrific intensity. Shit, it was even worse than the headache she had just before she phased for the first time. Her skin felt like it was on fire and her throat was so dry that Death Valley would envy it. She made a silent promise to herself to never drinking again, no matter how hard the situation may be.

Clutching her head, she slowly began to sit upright, which ended up causing even more pain. Her head hit the top metal bunk. Bunk? Opening her eyes, she looked around her new surroundings. She wasn't at home in her comfortable queen-sized bed in La Push; instead she was in…jail? She then began to panic.

_Oh my God, did I kill Sam in a drunken rage?_

Though deep down she hoped that she did, she tried to gather all the information from last night. Okay, so she sat at the reception's bar and had a couple of drinks. Good, Lee, keep going. Then she made her way to the road. Which is still good, a tad bit dangerous, but good. She didn't kill anyone…yet. Shit, what have she done? Will Sam's pack come after her for revenge? Should she leave town? What about Seth, will they torture him for information? So what if he was an annoying little punk, he was still her baby brother. The metal jail cell seemed to get smaller, and Leah started to hyperventilate. She murdered someone and she couldn't remember anything! After leaving the reception, her memory began to get hazy. Shit, Lee, you really fucked up this time. Oh God, she couldn't go to jail, she might kill one of the women or something. Kill! Is she really thinking about doing it again?

_Lord, I'm a serial killer!_

A clang ripped her out of her manic thoughts. Charlie smiled at her kindly, a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Charlie? What's going on?" her throat was raspy, and it felt as if a saw cut into it.

"I could ask you the same exact thing, Leah. Explain to me why on Earth did one of my deputies, my new deputy to be precise, found you wandering through the streets of La Push as you drunkenly sang a song?" his voice indicated his disappointment. "Leah, I love you like a daughter, you know that. What was this all about? I've never heard anything of this caliber from you. Bella looks up to you."

A vampire idolized a werewolf, her mortal enemy? Bullshit.

Leah couldn't explain herself. She didn't know how. "Uh, I went to Sam and Emily's wedding, and I just drank too much…. I guess."

Charlie wasn't buying it, not one bit. "You guess? Are you serious, Leah? Do you know the dangers you'd probably be in if Bash haven't found you?"

The name stuck out to her. "Bash?" _Mr. Velvet Voice?_

Charlie nodded his head. "Yeah, Sebastian Graham. Bash. He's the new deputy. He helped you, Lee. God, you could've been raped, or kidnapped! Damn it, Leah. You have to stop feeling pity for yourself because of this boy. More men are out there."

She arched an eyebrow. "Are you trying to tell me to move on?"

"Isn't everyone?"

Oh, low blow, Charlie Swan. Really low blow. She turned her head and faced the wall, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Go away."

Charlie cleared his throat. "Oh, honey, I didn't mean it like that. I just mean that Sam is happy with Emily. And I know that that's hard to understand, but sadly he is. Men come and go, Leah. Trust me on this. Someday, you'll get married just like them and have kids of your own."

Kids! Oh, God! At that, Leah couldn't stop the sobs breaking through her pouty lips. Wails tore after a few minutes, and for the third time within twenty-four hours; Leah Susan Clearwater showed some emotion.

_I'm so fucking weak; _she scolded to herself. _Weak!_

"Leah, honey?" her mother's voice called. She removed her gaze from the gray cement walls towards her mother. Sue Clearwater hated to see her baby girl in pain and she despised the fact that it was nothing she could do about it. "Oh, baby girl, I'm so sorry. I should've told Emily to not make you her matron of honor. God knows how much pain is in your broken heart."

Leah wiped her tears. "It's okay, Mom."

Sue wasn't so sure. "Really, honey? It doesn't look like it."

"Sue," Charlie reprimanded lightly. "She's fine."

"No she is not, Charles. My baby is in pain. You don't understand what women go through," argued her mother, making Charlie cringe. "Sorry, but that's my baby and I want what's best for her. I knew that boy was trouble ever since you first brought him home your sophomore year of high school. He was too jumpy, that boy. He didn't act right."

"Was that before or after he could turn into a giant dog?" whispered Charlie. Leah gave him a look. "Sorry, Lee."

"Sure," she replied courtly. "Can I have that coffee, please?"

"Actually, honey, Bash made you some tea. And you need it, desperately," added her mother.

"Mom," chided a now annoyed Leah.

"Oh, hush, and drank the goddamn tea, will you?" said Sue, handing a cup of hot tea to her daughter. Leah drank the tea as if it was the last liquid on Earth. "Slowly, slowly."

Leah scoffed. "Yeah, yeah."

Charlie chuckled and headed back to his office. Sue watched him leave then turn back to her daughter. "Honey, you really have to get over Sam, it isn't healthy. Maybe Bash could help?"

Leah chuckled at her mother childish antics. "Mom, is this the _Get Leah a Mate_ Show or something? Like seriously, I'm fine."

"Leah, being alone can only get you so far, believe me. I thought that I wouldn't love anyone besides your father, but now, with Charlie, I feel happy. I am happy and loved. However, that does not mean that I don't miss your father. He'll always be my first love and the father of my children, just as Sam will be your first, but you don't have to be mean or unhappy because he has happiness with someone else. I know that you believe that you won't ever imprint, good, but you can still date casually or have a…um…friend with benefits?"

Leah scrunched up her face. "Yuck, Mom! Can we not discuss this right now?"

"Leah, seriously, how long has it been since you were intimate with a man? Years, correct? Sam was your first and only. There are plenty of men out there, gorgeous men all for your taking. You are beautiful. Even though you don't see it, doesn't mean that everyone else doesn't either. Look closely in the mirror sometimes, you'll figure out what I mean."

"I can't just go a date everyone, can I?"

"No, of course not. That is why I suggested Bash; he's a nice strapping boy. I heard from Charlie that he is an ex-Marine and that he has a Master's in Criminal Justice as well as Psychology, which means he smart and will protect you."

"Mom, I can protect myself," Leah assured.

"Leah, every single woman on Earth wants to be vulnerable…and spontaneous with a man. Thank about it, okay?" Sue turns on her heel and was about to leave when Leah called her back. "Yes?"

"Can I leave too?"

"Charlie said you need one more hour in there, for your thoughts. We don't want a repeat of this, do we?"

Leah was quiet for a few beats. "No, we don't."

* * *

><p>Bash walked into The Diner. It didn't take long before Charlie spotted him and motioned him to come over to the corner booth he was sitting at. Bash made his way to Charlie's table and took a seat. An African-American woman in her late-thirties came up to their table and asked Bash what he wanted.<p>

"A glass of OJ and an bacon omelet would be great, thanks," ordered Bash.

The woman looked at Charlie. "A refill, Charlie?"

"Sure, thanks Cora," replied Charlie. The woman smiled and left the table with Charlie's mug. Charlie then turned his gaze on Bash. "How are you liking Forks, son?"

"It's going. Small town, just like my hometown Lots of rain."

"Got a place yet?"

"Yeah, this woman let me rent her bungalow on the outskirts of town. It's nice and it fits me."

"Is it Margaret Elliot?" asked Charlie as he took a sip of his now returned, coffee-filled mug.

"Yeah. Nice lady."

Charlie shrugged. "I think she only did it because you're new. We didn't have any new townsfolk since my daughter Bella came two years ago."

Bash's interest was piqued. "You never told me you had a daughter."

"Yeah, my sweet Bella. She's married now and has a child. Well, her husband and she adopted his niece."

"Wow, that's something."

"Yup, a little young, but hey, love is blind."

"How young are you saying, Charlie?" said Bash, arching a brow, which made Charlie laugh.

"Not too young. She's pushing twenty. She married one of them Cullen boys. Good kids, but I always thought of her marrying Jacob. He's a boy from the nearby reservation. Now, that's a good boy right there. He's my old friend's, Billy, son. He's a little young though, only seventeen, but I never stop believing in them being a couple." Charlie shrugged. "I guess that you can't always get what you want in life."

Bash nodded as he laughed. Cora came back and placed Bash's plate in front of him, and then his glass of OJ. He smiled at the woman. "Thanks, it smells great."

"Your welcome. Enjoy," she said, leaving the two men.

Bash took a bite of his omelet. "You said that Jacob is from the nearby reservation? Does a girl name Leah Clearwater rings any bells?

Charlie froze in place. "You mean the girl you helped last night?" Bash nodded, taking another bite. "Yeah, she lives there. She's actually one of my girlfriend's children."

It was Bash's turn to freeze. "Shit, Charlie, I'm sorry."

Again, Charlie laughed at him. "Don't worry about it, son. Leah's a pretty girl. A little stubborn and hotheaded, but pretty none the last. You like her or something?"

Bash swallowed his food. Hell, why not be honest? "Yeah, you can say that. We had a nice chat last night. Usual stuff, all men are jerks, that kind of thing."

"That's nice. Leah needs someone to talk to." Charlie exhaled a breath. "She been through a lot since the passing of her father, another one of my friends, Harry Clearwater. A heart attack got to him."

"Poor girl," replied Bash.

"Yeah, but she's going. Smart as hell. She's halfway done vet school in Seattle. Drives down there every Sunday and stays for the week at her apartment. I'm quite proud of her."

"Sounds like a great girl."

"Yeah, you know that if that interest of yours becomes adoration or a crush, you have to ask my permission to go on a date with her, right?"

Charlie's face couldn't be more serious and it made the hard as hell ex-Marine gulp.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Place Among the Pines

Sebastian sat in the living room of the rented bungalow located right in the middle of the forest. He sipped his bourbon as he contemplated what Charlie told him yesterday morning. Of course he liked Leah. What red-blooded male wouldn't? She was sexy, and had soft curves. In other words, his kind of woman. But the one thing he couldn't ignore was the existence of his demons. During his time in the Marines, he witnessed some things. Things of which a man shouldn't be able to see. Repulsive things. In Saudi Arabia, he witnessed a woman being hanged for disobeying her husband, and it wasn't nothing he could do. Neither him nor his brothers. Shit like that didn't happen in the States, and if it did, the repercussions will be severe. Women didn't have any rights in the Middle East; he learned that first hand. While they were there, they saw that many of the men paraded their wives like animals, ordering them around like dogs. Not to mention that some of these girls were barely eighteen years old.

Shit was hard over there. He watched as some of his brothers got killed, or blown up, by enemy insurgents. Nowhere was safe. Yet many have said that being home is safe, but Bash didn't felt as though it was true. He was now faced with the nightmares of that country for the rest of his life, nonetheless. And by that, he couldn't bring Leah into his stack of shit. What if he hurts her during one of his daily night terrors? God, he couldn't bare to think of it. Sweet, innocent Leah hurt by him! Jesus, just kill him now, will you? A woman of her stature should be natured and loved, never hurt, whether I was by him or that poor excuse of an ex of hers.

Bash continued to drink his bourbon as he watched the rain pour down. News said that it was supposed to be a storm, the biggest one in history. A knock pulled Bash out of his thoughts. Getting up from the comfortable lounge chair, Bash slowly made his way to the front door, silently cursing whoever was on the other side of the door. He opened the door, ready to curse this person out, but he didn't get that chance.

"Leah?"

* * *

><p>Sebastian wrapped Leah up in a wool blanket and sat her closer to the warm fire blazing away in the fireplace. She shivered silently as he pushed back her shoulder-length black hair.<p>

"Hush, it's okay. Your safe now," he murmured lovingly in her ear.

"Thanks," she replied gratefully.

"You mind telling me why you were out there?"

Leah was quiet for a short time before she answered, "Running. I was running."

Bash gave her a look. "In the rain?"

"No, before it started. Running helps clears my head. It was drizzling, and then…BAM! It began to pour so fucking hard. I believed that if I continued at the pace I was going, I would be at home in no time. I was sadly mistaken."

"Well, your fine now," said Bash at her back. This was the second time that he couldn't talk to her in a normal way. He never had a chance to truly look her in those chocolate brown eyes of hers. "Leah?"

"Yes."

"Can you look at me, please? Just once."

"Why?" she said, shrewdly, placing her hands closer to fire.

"Because, damn it, I want to look at you," Bash disputed, forcing her to turn around.

* * *

><p>Leah's eyes widened as she became face-to-face with the dark brown eyes of Sebastian Graham.<p>

The world that she knew ceased to existence. Only Bash existed now. The ties of her loyalties to her pack, family, and tribe were cut. The only thing that mattered was Bash, and only Bash. He was her reason to live, to breathe, and to continue on with life.

Her lips parted and formed a perfect small 'o'. Bash's hand touched her cheek, and she swore she felt electric sparks.

_Oh, God, _she thought. _I imprinted. _

Her inner wolf wanted to cry out in joy, but she forbid it. It finally sunk into her system.

"No," she growled, removing Bash's hand from her cheek.

Confusion swept over his ruggedly handsome features. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"Stop it, go away. Get away from me!" she yelled, pushing him.

"Leah, baby, calm down. It's okay; I won't hurt you. Promise."

Her wolf wanted to believed him, heck even her heart, but her head told her otherwise, so that was what she listened to. She jilted up and sprinted out of his house like a bat escaping from hell.

"LEAH! LEAH, COME BACK!" Bash screamed at her.

Then, for the fourth time, Leah Clearwater broke down in tears as she ran all the way to her home in La Push.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING:

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MINOR SEXUAL SITUATIONS. IF UNCOMFORATBLE, PLEASE SKIP, OR READ IF YOU HAVE THE GUTS.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Be Still, My Heart<p>

Restless sleep was the price Leah had to pay for ignoring her heart, and her inner wolf. Her mind was filled with dreams of her and Bash together doing couple-y things: kissing, petting, etc. To be blunt, wet dreams. Yes, she, Leah Clearwater, had wet dreams about her and Bash.

All through the night, Leah tossed and turned in her bed. Her inner wolf was taunting her incessantly.

Fall, Leah, taunted the wolf. Fall in love with Bash. We want him; we need him. Do it, Leah. We dare you.

"No," mumbled Leah, turning on her side. "Never."

The wolf continued to taunt her, making claims of pure happiness. It seemed so true, as though it would actually happen. Truthfully, Leah was buying some of it.

The dreams became vivid and erotic. Images of Bash touching her filled her vision. It was a fantasy. Dream Leah loved what Dream Bash was doing to her; she moaned in pleasure.

"Stop…no…Bash," Leah arched her back as she felt an orgasm go through her. "Yes, yes, yes."

It was like fireworks, beautiful Fourth of the July fireworks. Leah stopped herself from screaming her yearning to make Bash go faster as another orgasmic wave was about to explode from her womb. Surely this one will do her off.

Bash jilted upright from the bed, breathing erratically. Sweat covered him like some sort of sheet. He shook his head twice, trying to erase the most sexual and pleasure-filled dream he ever had in his life. It felt so real; he could almost hear her moans and screams as though it was reality. It scared the fuck out of him. He looked at the clock on the bedside table. The bright, red numbers indicated that it was only five-thirty in the morning.

Bash ran a hand through his moist hair. "Jesus." He couldn't believe it. Last night was the first night her didn't have any night terrors. Instead, he had that weird wet dream of Leah and him doing the horizontal tango. Hell, he wasn't complaining, he enjoyed making her orgasm. He never knew a woman could come that hard, and that much. Talk about literally wetting the bed. Just then, his stare went to the middle of his legs and there to greet him was a very impressive erection. "Holy shit."

He was harder than a rock. He never had an erection that great since he was a teen. His mouth went agape.

_Damn, I should have naughty dreams about this girl more often._ However, what was the point of getting this erection if you knew that you couldn't use it? _Fuck me!_ No, he wanted Leah to do that.

Carefully, he moved his legs to the side of the bed and got up. God, it didn't even move. What the hell?

Bash oddly walked out of the bedroom and to the bathroom down the hall. He turned on the shower and pulled off his pajama pants. Still, nothing. Shit, he couldn't go to work like this.

Only one thing could solve his problem: good old-fashioned masturbation. Fortunately, his dreams of Leah were still embedded his brain, so it shouldn't take long.

* * *

><p>Bash exited the bungalow and walked over to his police cruiser in the driveway. He heard a rustle in the bushes, which made him look towards it. Nothing. Hmm, maybe it was a rabbit or something. Shrugging, Bash went in his cruiser and backed out the driveway until he was on the road. Readjusting the steering wheel, he made his way down the road to work.<p>

Leah sighed in relief. God, if Bash saw her in the bushes, he will surely think of her of some stalker or something. She wondered why the hell she was here at Bash's home, but her inner wolf quickly answered for her. Deep down, she knew why, but Leah still couldn't grasp it. The phenomenon of imprinting only happened to a handful of wolves. So far, only Sam, Jared, Quil, Paul, and Jacob imprinted. In short, all men. But, now Leah was in the mix.

_Always the freak_.

Leah ignored those negative thoughts and sneaked towards Bash's humble abode. The bungalow was old, probably made in the 1930s. It had the original stained glass as well as the huge mahogany wooded door. It was a sight, though, gorgeous. It wasn't all banged up, as some old structures would be, Mrs. Elliot sure took great care of it.

Using a bobby pin, Leah picked the lock and went inside the home. She could easily smell his woodsy scent. It was wonderful, almost sexual. Addicting.

Closing the door behind herself, she walked throughout the house, catching on his scent path until she found herself in his room. She plopped on the bed and took a deep inhale of his pillow. It smelled musky, like sex.

Wow, someone sure had some naughty dreams about a person.

Ideas swamped her mind. Was it about her? Ooh, goody, she hoped so. And if so, what did his dream consisted of? Her wolf wanted to know what position he had her in, secretly praying for doggy-style. Ever the whore, her inner wolf was.

Leah held his pillow to her chest as she lay in Bash's bed. Someday, she wouldn't have to sneak inside his home because she'll be living here with him. Doing this wouldn't be so wrong, so criminal.

Suddenly, the front opened and Leah jumped in fright. Fuck! She hurriedly made her way to Bash's closet to hide in it. She could hear Bash cursing at himself about forgetting his pistol.

"How can I be so fucking stupid?" she heard him say. "Fuck."

His heavy footsteps made their way to the bedroom. Looking through the closet's rivets, Leah made out his tall, bulky form going through the bottom drawer of his wardrobe until he came across a rectangular security box. After hearing the ding of entering the right code, Bash armed himself with the pistol. He looked so sexy in his police uniform, she noticed. She was too intoxicated to notice before, but now, God. He filled it out well.

Trying to get a better look at him, Leah moved, making a box fall. Crap!

Bash looked to where the sound was coming from. Inching closer, his hand on his gun, Bash was approximately two feet away from discovering Leah until his cell phone rang. Exhaling a held breath, Leah silently thanked God.

"Yeah?" answered Bash. From her amplified hearing, she made out Charlie's voice on the other line. "Yes, Chief, I'm coming right now." A pause. "Yes, sir. Okay." Another pause. "No, sir, I haven't seen her. Maybe she's getting her nails done or something, you know how women are." She heard Charlie's agreement, which made Bash utter a chuckle. "Okay, goodbye Chief."

He hung up the phone then left. She hard his cruiser roar to life, and then he was back off to work. She waited a few moments just to be sure until she finally got out of the closet. Her heart was thumping heavily.

"So close, dude," she said to herself. At that time, she pondered on whether or not Charlie and Bash was talking about her on the phone. Pfft, as if she'd get her grubby nails done!

Dread invaded her emotions. What if Bash wanted her to get her nails done? Or her hair? Instantly, she touched her bird's nest of hair. She desperately needed a trim, and not from a pair of mangy, old kitchen shears like the boys get. Sadly, she was low on funds, so she couldn't go to a salon.

A light bulb went off in her head. She groaned. Why not ask the pixie for one harmless favor?

* * *

><p>"I don't feel bad about myself, if that's what you're wondering. I am totally confident in myself. It's just that a need a haircut and I need all the money I get from the animal clinic to repay school loans, so I decided to come to you. Edward told me to come right up because…. well…you know why," Leah blabbered. Alice held up her hand, rapidly shutting Leah up. Jasper chuckled in the corner. Leah gave him a look. "Shouldn't you be reading?"<p>

Jasper looked down at his book in his hands. "Nope. I think that this conversation is much more amusing. I can tell that you're lying, little wolf. Explain to us the real reason why you want a haircut from none other than your mortal enemy. Aren't you afraid of Alice slicing your throat?"

Leah glared at Alice. That's a very good point.

Alice rolled her yellow eyes. "Ignore him, he wants to have a laugh. I won't hurt you, Leah. I'm not suicidal, but seriously, why are you coming here? Not that I don't enjoy a good mini-makeover from time to time. Jesus knows I do."

"You believe in God? Since you being a child of the devil and all, I believed that you didn't," said Leah suspiciously.

"Oh, hocus pocus. God is forgiving. But enough of religion, I want the truth. It's a guy, isn't it? Is he hot?"

The light tinge of pink of Leah's cheeks got the best of her, which made the pixie vampire smile widely. "Yes. Oh, Alice, he is so sexy. He's a deputy."

"The new deputy?" said an interested, and curious, Jasper. Leah nodded. He mumbled something then zoomed out of his and Alice's bedroom.

Leah pointed behind her. "What the hell?"

Alice just casually dismissed her husband's antics. "Ignore him, he's weird. So, how about we start on the hair. I'm thinking honey-brown lowlights, what about you? It'll bring out your skin tone. And maybe we can arch your eyebrows; you're looking mighty Forest Fred-like."

Leah's hands went up to her eyebrows. "No, I don't."

Alice gave her a _bitch, please_ look. "Honey, your brows are bushier than a squirrel's tail." Leah scoffed. "Don't give me attitude, I'll burn you with the wax. Watch yourself."

So, Leah did. For Alice sake, she didn't feel like killing the pixie today. After all, she was doing her a favor.

Bash rubbed the back of his neck as he punched out his time for the day. Damn, his best friend and former unit brother, Jesse McKay, didn't mention that working as a Forks deputy would be so stressful when he suggested Bash to take the job. I mean, the town was small as hell, having aching muscles and a massive headache at the end of a workday didn't seem plausible.

Bash couldn't wait for the weekend. He was supposed to visit Jesse and his friends in Seattle on Saturday. Some of his unit brothers, Daniel Austin and Sean Callahan, was coming down from sunny California to stay for the weekend to see him as well as Jesse's new baby girl, Hannah. Jesse and his wife, Sasha, believed that they couldn't have kids due to an explosion in the Middle East, which left a few shrapnel implanted in Jesse's testicles. Bash winced just from thinking about it. It was one of those strange, and painful, happenings. As luck would have it, Sasha became pregnant, and then Hannah came into the world, their miracle baby.

"Alright, Chief. I'm done for the day. See you tomorrow," Bash called to Charlie. Charlie waved in reply and Bash left the police station. Twilight was occurring, the sunset created a dramatic overcast over the nearby mountains, which made the town framed with red-orange hues. To Bash, the sunset was always beautiful, it made everything else still and resume in slow motion. He noticed a grey '99 Volkswagen Bug pull up in a spot next to his cruiser.

A tall woman got out, a container filled with food was being held in her hands. She turned around and her eyes widened. Leah?

She quickly turned around and headed towards the station's entrance.

Bash caught up to her and blocked her from going inside the building. "Leah, it is you." He did an once-over. "Your hair. You got lowlights? Wow, you look…incredible."

_Good enough to eat, _noted his thoughts.

She self-consciously touched a few strands. "Really?"

It sounded like she didn't believed him. "Yes. What're doing here?"

She looked down at the container. "Charlie plans to work late, finishing a case or something, so Mom told me to bring his dinner."

"Which I would really like to have right now, Lee," said an irritated Charlie from the other side of the door. Bash moved out of the way and let Leah hand Charlie the container. "Thanks, Lee."

"Sure." She stared at Bash. "See you later, Bash." And with that, she walked down the steps and headed to her car.

Bash turned to door, making sure Charlie left, and then followed Leah. "Leah?"

"Yeah?" she said, facing him.

Her look was enough to make him shiver in ecstasy. It should be a sin to be that gorgeous. He cleared his throat. "Are you hungry?"

She chuckled. "Are you trying to ask me out or something?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's more of a friendly outing. Do you want to grab a bite to eat?"

She thought about it for a moment. "No." His face fell. "I mean, everyone will know our business and I don't want that. Can we go somewhere private?"

_Like at your house? _she thought.

"Uh, okay. How about my place, it's not far from here. We can order pizza or something."

Score! cheered her inner wolf. We're going have sex! Finally, I'm getting tired of this dry run. A girl can only go so far. Shut up, wolf! Leah smiled at Bash. "Sure."

He returned a smile of his own and went to his cruiser. "You can follow me. It's only fifteen minutes away."

* * *

><p>Bash's cock almost jumped out of its confines as he watched Leah in his living room from the kitchen. He was supposed to get them some drinks, not fantasizing about them together in bed.<p>

_Down, boy. _His cock listened and went down.

He grabbed his beer and her glass of iced tea. Handing it to her, he said, "Pizza's on its way, thirty minutes."

She nodded, putting a lock of hair behind her ear. "Cool. And thanks for the iced tea."

"No problem, but you don't want anything…. uh…. stronger?"

She laughed. "Hell no. I've sworn off alcohol after the whole drunken _American Idol_ situation a few nights ago."

"Ah," he said. "Totally understandable, but your voice isn't so bad. Just pitchy."

She gasped. "Trying to be a joker, huh?"

Bash shrugged and took a swig of his beer. It was silent for a bit.

Leah looked around the space. "It's nice, fits you well."

The way she said made him think that she been here before. Was it with another guy? That fucker of an ex, perhaps? "Thanks. I heard that you're in vet school, how's that going?"

"Going. It's hard some days and easy the next. I love it though."

"What made you want to become a veterinarian?"

She gawked at him. "Is this 20 Questions?"

"It can be if you want it to be. Your choice, Leah."

"Fine," she said. "I guess you can say that I've always had a connection with animals."

Her words made him think that there was an underlying factor to why she wanted to be a vet, but he decided to ask that question later, like when he had her on her back writhing in pleasure. He made a weird choking noise, making Leah worry.

"You alright there, Bash?" asked Leah; a hint of amusement filled her voice as well.

"'Kay, really. Beer went down the wrong pipe."

At the word _pipe_, his cock hardened. He squirmed in his seat, trying to readjust his pants.

"So, what about you? Why the Marines, why not the Air Force or Army?"

"Good question. To be honest, I just don't know, but I'm glad I chose the Marines. It's just that you learn so much shit there. I don't know about the Army or Air Force, but the Marines are the best, hands down."

"Hoorah," she joked.

He laughed, "Exactly."


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING:

CONTAINS A SEXUAL DREAM (FANTASY)

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Extended Family<p>

Bash knocked on the colonial-style home in Seattle. Sasha, a lovely mixed race woman and his buddy's, Jesse, wife opened the door. She smiled hugely at him.  
>"Sebastian, oh it's so good to see your face. Come in! The guys just came a few minutes ago," she greeted brightly. Bash did as he told and entered the open home.<p>

"Nice place," he commented as he walked through the small foyer to the living room where Sasha said the men were at.

Raucous from the other men could be heard from all the way down the street. They were cheering on their favorite teams as they watched a football game. Bash smiled at his friends as they got up from the couch to better encourage their teams. The only thing that was different though was the chunky baby on Jesse's hip.

"Run, run, you motherfucker!" yelled his friend, Jesse. "Go, pass the fucking ball, you cunt!"

Sasha walked in front of the flat-screen T.V. and the men groaned.

"C'mon, Sasha," whined Daniel, but the petite woman didn't budge.

"No. Stop cursing in front of the baby. We do not want her first words to be 'cunt', or better yet, give me the baby," said Sasha as she reached for Hannah.

Jesse held his daughter tighter, if possible. "No. She's learning some good lessons."

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Like what?"

Jesse was quiet for a moment, too quiet, so Bash thought it was time to make his presence known. "Like to always trust Peyton Manning to run the ball."

The men turned towards him and smiled.

"What's up, man? How're you?" said Sean.

Bash shrugged and walked over to them. Some pats on his back were given to him as he chatted a bit with his friends.

"Forks isn't that bad, man," claimed Jesse. "Just small as fuck."

"Hey!" yelled Sasha from the kitchen.

Jesse looked at his wife. "Sorry, baby." He returned his gaze back on his buddy. "You know what I mean."

Bash chuckled and looked down at the precious baby on Jesse's hip. She sure was chubby, but isn't all babies at five months?

"Damn, man, did she get bigger since the last time I saw her three months ago?" Bash retorted.

Jesse smiled at his daughter. "Of course, she was small back then. She loves to eat."

"Like he couldn't already tell, man," joked Daniel.

"Go to h-e-l-l, Austin," seethed Jesse, making little Hannah gurgle in delight. His friend pointed to the baby. "Want to hold her. She won't bite."

"Yeah, unless you have a chicken bone in your hand, or any food in that matter," Sean jested.

Jesse flipped Sean off, and Bash still wasn't so sure about holding the child. "No, man, I'm fine."

"Really. Don't be a pussy, hold the chubby infant," Jesse suggested, practically shoving his daughter in Bash's arms.

He looked down at the baby and gave her a small smile. She gurgled a response. She was cute, looked just like her mother with her mocha-colored skin and hazel eyes. The only thing that looked like Jesse was the thick black ringlets she had on top her head, and of course the signature McKay family nose. That nose could be seen from space, it was that sharp.

His heart almost leapt from his chest when little Hannah placed her head on his shoulder. Bash inhaled her baby scent and closed his eyes. Was this how it felt to be a parent?

"See, I told you that she's friendly. Too bad it's time for her nap," input Jesse as he took Hannah out of Bash's arms. He handed the tired-looking baby to her mother and Sasha walked upstairs to put Hannah down for her nap.

"She's very pretty, just like her mother," noted Bash.

Jesse smiled. "Yeah, she's going to be a problem when she's older, though." His face turned serious. "You know how boys love exotic women. I've to get a shot gun."

Bash, Sean, and Daniel laughed, but nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yup, boys sure love a half White, one-fourth African-American and one-fourth Hawaiian girl. You got your hands cut out with her, man," said Daniel.

Jesse placed a hand over his eyes as he sat down. "Don't remind me. I barely won over her mother."

Bash remembered that as if it was yesterday. Sasha is a Marine brat through and through, and when she visited her father, Captain Harris, while he and his friends were training, Jesse as well as ten other young men all competed against one another for Sasha's affection. Luckily, she had a crush on Jesse, or she'd be married to another guy right now.

"Can we focus on something in the present, please? Like the game?" added Sean, pointing to the game on the television.

"Oh, shit!" yelled Jesse, which earned a scolding from his wife from upstairs.

* * *

><p>Leah hated patrolling, especially since there was nothing to patrol for after the royal Italian bloodsuckers' visit a couple years ago. So, she sat laid there on the forest floor, her wolf-y eyes half-lidded and about a second from falling asleep.<p>

_ Dream Leah walked through the forest. It was night and the crickets, as well as an owl, could be heard as she strolled. At a nearby clearing, she noticed a king-sized bed was placed in the middle. Desperately needing slumber, she ran to the bed and snuggled beneath the covers. It wasn't long before she felt light, butterfly kisses on her spine. _

_ "You took long," whispered a familiar voice. _

_ "Bash," she whispered. _

_ He answered her with another hot kiss to her spine. She arched her back. Sensing her pleasure, Bash rolled her on her back and climbed on top of her. He was beautiful in the moonlight; all of his wonderful muscles were hit perfectly by the Luna's rays. _

_ "I can't wait to be inside you," he said._

_ She didn't have time to answer him because he kissed her naked breast. Her breath hitched in her throat. "Oh, Bash."_

_ "Mmm, yeah, keep talking. I love it." _

_ She gave him what he wanted as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. She felt his tongue roll it around and sighed in ecstasy. _

_ "I bet that you're wet for me, aren't you?"_

_ Again, she didn't have time to answer. He put two digits inside of her core. She arched her back and urged him on. _

_ The two lovers pleased each other until they were ready to confirm their love for one another. _

_ When he pushed himself inside of her, she noticed that he was bigger than Sam, much bigger. _

_ Leah writhed and sighed as she let her lover bring her to an orgasm. Her nails dug into his back as his pace increased. Sweet nothings were whispered in her ear as he thrust in and out of her heat. He wrapped her legs around his hips and continued to give her all he had. _

_ "I love you, girl. God, baby, I love you so fucking much," groaned Bash. _

_ "Yes, Bash, I love you too. Yes, yes, yes!" Leah moaned back. _

"Leah, wake up. Leah!"

She woke up in alarm, ready to attack. Standing a few feet from her was none other then the mind-reading vamp, Edward Cullen.

A crooked smile etched his face. "Had a nice dream?" She growled at him. "You should try to make love to him in reality, otherwise you wouldn't be so bitchy."

Leah rolled her eyes and walked off in the other direction.

"I'm only trying to help you, Leah. You should try thanking me, instead of being mean," Edward called.

_How about you go fall into a volcano or something?_

She heard him laugh. "See? I was right."

_Mind pervert._

Bash opened his eyes. He took a deep breath, and then released it. He was covered in sweat once again from yet another wet dream with Leah. This time, they weren't in private, but in public instead, in a clearing to be precise. He liked public sex as much as the next guy, but being out there, in the woods was too vulnerable.

_Scared of Bambi seeing you getting it on?_

He shuddered at the thought of traumatizing poor Bambi. As if losing his mother wasn't enough.

He put his arms behind his head and just lay there in his bed, replaying the dream. It was hot. Talk about jizz in your pants.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: YOLO

Leah did her best to try and avoid Bash. After the dream she had in the forest the other day, who knows how she'd act when he's right in front of her? Probably jump his bones. Yeah, and that's saying it mildly.

She walked inside the grocery store; opening the list her mother gave her as she did so. Today, her mother was making Sunday dinner, and was practically inviting everyone.

Knowing that her mother would want her to hurry, Leah grabbed a basket and went down the store aisles until she had everything, which took about fifteen minutes, give or take.

On her way out of the store, she bumped into someone. She looked down and scowled.

"Hi, Leah," said Emily politely.

"Hey, Em," Leah quickly responded.

"How have you been? People told me that we have a new deputy, have you met him yet?" asked Emily.

_Met him and had dream sex with him, you know the usual. _

"Yep. Nice guy," she said through gritted teeth.

Emily was quiet for a quick second. "Good, do you like him?"

Was she serious? Now she's trying to play matchmaker?

_Ignore the home wrecker and leave already!_

"It was nice seeing you, Emily, but I should really go now. Mom needs the groceries."

"For Sunday dinner?" Emily smiled. "She invited Sam and I."

_Of course her mother did!_

"That's…. nice."

Emily's smiled broadened, which made the scarred side of her face scrunch up. "Yeah. See you."

Leah nodded. "Okay."

She moved past Emily and got into her car. She drove well over twenty miles of the speed limit just to get home and curse out her Mom. How dare that woman? Jesus, the balls Sue Clearwater had were unprecedented.

Leah hopped out of her Bug and stormed inside her home. "MOM! How could you invite that low-down, dirty slut of a cousin! You knew damn well—"

She was cut off midsentence from the sight in front of her.

Standing in her kitchen, an apron around his waist, was none either than the man of her dreams, literally.

"Really Bash? Are you following me?"

He chuckled. "No, that would be could stalking. Your mother invited me over for dinner, and I decided to come a little bit early to help with the food."

Her mother butted in afterwards. "Isn't that sweet, Leah, honey? He's such a gentlemen." This made Bash blushed and chuckle lightly. When his back was turned from her mother, Sue uttered, "Talk to him."

She knew for a fact that Bash's human ears couldn't hear her mother, and she thanked God. Her mother could be so embarrassing sometimes. Gosh, it never ends with her around.

Leah cleared her throat, which made Bash stop slicing up some tomatoes. He stared at her, confusion in his eyes. "You want to talk?"

"About?" he said, slowly, wiping off his hands with a towel.

Leah looked down at the hardwood floors, thinking of some topics. "You know…. stuff."

His eyebrows arched. "Stuff?"

Damn it, Lee. "Um…. things. Sports? The environment? The national debt? You know, stuff. Normal conversations people may have."

He looked at her mother for guidance.

"Go ahead, Bash, I can handle the rest," said Sue.

_Sure, sure._

Bash looked back at Leah. Shrugging, he untied the apron, and nodded. "Okay, Leah, let's talk about stuff. I guess."

"Cool." Her heart was beating a mile an hour and she was trying to act nonchalant, as though talking to a hunk of an imprint was an everyday occurrence to her.

They were about to sit on the sofa until Sue stopped them.

"No. I have to clean the sofa. You guys mind going upstairs?" Sue stared at her daughter. "Leah, honey, show him your room or something."

Leah was aghast. "What?"

Regrettably, Sue wouldn't bury that particular idea. "Yeah, go ahead." Bash stifled a chuckle as he followed Leah up the stairs. "You kids have fun."

_Wow, Mom, just say it to me clearer, why don't you?_

When they were on the second floor of the home, Leah finally spoke to Bash. "Sorry about that. She just really wants me to have a boyfriend."

He dismissed her with a wave of a hand. "No harm done, Leah. My mother was the same way."

"Was?"

Bash face saddened. "Yeah, she died six weeks ago. I buried her before I came here."

"My condolences, Bash."

He gave her small smile. "It's okay, Leah."

They stopped at an opened room. It was a sea blue color with posters of Justin Timberlake and Matt Damon on the walls.

"This is my room. Sorry about the posters; I didn't have a reason to put them down."

"I don't mind. If this was my room, I would posters up on the walls too. Carmen Electra or Jennifer Lopez, you know, regular boys stuff."

Leah shook her head in disapproval as she went inside her room. She sat on the bed and gave him a look. "Are you coming in or not?" Bash almost ran in her room. "Close the door." He did as he was told, and then sat on the bed next to Leah.

He could feel the warmth radiating off her body. Just sitting next to her, being in her proximity, was intense. You couldn't cut the sexual tension with a knife. Safe to say, it wasn't long before they were enveloped in a hug, making out like horny teenagers on Lover's Point.

Leah never felt like this with another man before. It was like her dreams were real. His lips were perfect, not too thin or pouty, just perfect. His tongue licked her bottom lip, asking her for permission. She parted her lips and Bash's tongue slithered in like an eel. She moaned as he tongue explored her mouth. Soon, Leah found herself on her back on the bed. Bash was on top of her, his hands dangerously close to her 'southern region'. Her wolf loved it, savored it, as he continued to kiss and nibble her mouth. One of his palmed her breast, squeezed it twice, then proceeded downwards.

"You taste incredible, baby," groaned Bash. Leah moaned a reply. "God, you don't know how much I wanted this." He grounded his hips to hers, making her know just how excited he was for her. It was hot; it was great!

They kissed each other nonstop, not knowing that the door opened and Seth saw them together.

"Get the fuck off of my sister!" yelled the usually friendly puppy. Bash sprang up and stared at an angry Seth Clearwater.

Bash's brows furrowed. "Who the fuck are you?"

Seth didn't back down. "I should ask you the same fucking thing, dude. Why are you sucking my sister's face off?" He looked at his older sister for answers. "Leah, tell me who the fuck this clown is, like now!"

And unfortunately, neither did Bash. "Who are you calling a clown, shorty?"

Great, like she needed yet another dominant, primal male in her life. They began to go back and forth with trash talk until Leah had enough of it.

"Both of you, shut the hell up!" the she-wolf yelled.

The two men ended their bickering.

"Leah," Seth breathed. "Why is this…person in your room, kissing you?"

Leah ran a hand through her hair. "He's a guest. Mom invited him. He's also the new deputy and we kind of know each other, personally."

Seth look confused. "How personal? Again, why is he kissing you?"

"Look, kid," began Bash. "I'm sorry that you saw your sister and I together, but we are both grown consenting adults and we clearly have a mutual attraction towards each other. You have my word that I won't ever hurt your sister."

"You better not," the puppy threatened and made a haste retreat out of Leah's room.

A chuckle burst from Bash's lips. "That was awkward."

Leah agreed. "Yeah, by the way that was my little brother, Seth. He's harmless."

"You sure about that? I was this close from pissing my pants."

"He wouldn't hurt you, Bash. Now, come on, let's go downstairs."

"Why? Are you afraid that another make-out session would start?" Bash joked.

Leah punched him in his arm, making Bash grimace. "Sorry."

"S'kay," muttered Bash.

Downstairs was Leah's worst nightmare. Emily and Sam sat on the couch, while the rest of the two packs were scattered in the living room and kitchen. Her Mom insisted on Bash and Leah to come all the way down the steps and take a seat at the breakfast bar.

Leah sat down next to Bash and she half-listened to the annoying commotion.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Eyes of Fire

At school, Leah couldn't concentrate on her work. The only thing that she could focus on was Bash. He was her reason to live now, and it was hard as hell to get him out of her thoughts. Impossible, to be exact. Everything revolved around Bash. Heck, she even started to feel guilty for leaving him like that two nights ago.

Since then, Leah decided that it would be best to stay at her apartment in the city for now on. Her family could visit he here, in Seattle. It sounded great I her head, but Leah knew that it would be hard not to see Bash's handsome face. She needed to forget everything about him. It was the only way to move on. She didn't have time to fall in love, no matter what fate wanted.

Leah stared out the window of Seattle University's window. The drizzling rain began to pick up, and Leah smiled at herself for remembering to put an umbrella in her backpack. The class bell rang, signally the end of the lecture. Just like every other student, Leah speedily packed up her belongings and walked out the class, saying a rushed goodbye to her professor. She opened her umbrella and strolled down the busy streets of Seattle to her favorite coffee shop, Maya's. It was open and comfortable, which was good to do homework or research papers at. The exposed brick really created a nice ambiance. She shrugged off her damp cardigan and set up her laptop.

Within minutes, Maya herself stride over to her table to take her order. The two women made small talk.

"Hey, Lee, long time no see, eh?" Maya said.

Leah smiled at her friend. "Yeah, I went home for a couple days. School is daunting. Finals are coming up and I'm stressing to the max."

The petite redhead nodded in understanding. "I can see. There's dark circles under your eyes, girlie. How about chamomile tea instead of coffee, it'll straighten you right up, trust me."

Lead shook her head. "Does decaf work? I need a fix."

"That's exactly want crack heads say. No one, young lady. Chamomile tea or no beverage whatsoever."

"Fine," said Leah frowning.

The redhead instantly perked up and praised Leah like an obedient child. "Good girl, and now you get an apple turnover, on the house."

"Thanks," Leah smiled.

She began to work on an English paper that had to be done in a week. Her professor gave the class two and a half weeks to do the paper, but with all the stupid pack business and wedding planning, Leah didn't have any time to start it. So no, here she is, trying to create an appropriate outline before she can even begin the paper itself.

Maya snapped Leah out of her concentration when she brought over Leah's tea and free apple turnover. She mumbled thanks then continued working. She took a sip of the tea and sighed dreamily.

"Are you thinking about me?" a recognizable deep, husky voice said. Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at the face of Sebastian Graham. "Hey, Leah. You mind if I sit down?"

She was speechless. _How the hell did he know where I was?_ Then it dawned on her: her mother. Oh, that traitor! She's so dead. "Uh, s-sure, B-Bash."

He chuckled at her stuttering and took a seat directly in front of her. "Working?"

She nodded. "Yeah, an English paper."

His eyes enlarged. "Really? About what?" She stared at him as if he had two heads. "No, seriously, lay it on me."

Her inner wolf snickered seductively. Ooh, I like, swooned her wolf. _Slut!_ He stared at her confusingly. "It's on the theory of Modernism. How it affects people as well as holding a great hand in works of art and literature."

His head practically exploded off his neck. "Whoa. That's something."

She giggled. "Yes, it is. I really have to finish this, Bash. It's due in a week, so I see you…uh…. when I see you." She placed her untouched apple turnover in a bag and began to put her things in her backpack.

She was trying to keep a good distance away from him, but to no avail. He got up as well.

"You mind if I go with you, to your apartment. The rain was not expected," he said, his brown eyes twinkling.

Aw, is he giving me the puppy look? I can't refuse him. "Okay. It's just around the corner."

The two left the cute, little coffee shop and proceeded around the corner to Leah's apartment.

Bash had to admit, it was a nice place. Not too stuffy or spacious, just right. It fit here. Child drawings decorated some of the walls as well as family photos. The décor was soft, yet modern. A white couch dominated a wall, a long glass table was placed in the middle of the apartment, and a lavender armchair was in a corner near the window seat.

He headed over to the window and looked out. He smiled at the nice view of the city. Leah's apartment was on the eighth floor, which aligned perfectly with some of Seattle's prized attractions.

"Sweet space, Leah."

She gave him a small smile, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. He wished that he could do that, touch her. She has a nice neck, slender and delicate like a swan's. Her face was oval-shaped with sharp touches; her mouth was pouty and pink. He noticed that the bottom lip was slightly bigger then the top one. It practically begged to be sucked. All in all, it fitted her appearance to a tee—feminine, yet strong-willed.

"Thank you. I tried to make this place…me, you know?"

He crossed his arms over his Henley-covered chest. "You don't feel comfortable in La Push?"

She paused, opened her mouth then closed it. "Yes and no. It doesn't even include the whole ex thing; well it's one-third of the reason. Guys surround me every waking moment. It's hard to have time for myself. I have to put up this tough exterior, but in reality…in reality—"

Bash interrupted her. "In reality, your soft." She nodded, biting her fingernail. "I think I kind of know what you are going through. You have to put on a façade and you are sick of it, am I right?"

"Yes. Right on it. How did you know?"

Bash shrugged. "I try sometimes. Leah?" She caught his gaze. "You know that you don't have to put on this façade with me, right?" He sauntered over her, making her back up to the wall. Placing his hands on both sides of her face, he inched his face closer to hers. "I know that I'm not perfect. Nobody is, and that's what makes the world go around. I have demons, and probably so do you, but that doesn't mean that we can't have romance, you get me?" She nodded slowly making Bash smile. "Good because I realize that I need someone to share the life I have. It was literally slammed in my face after the night we made out. I've been going back and forth with my subconscious since then on whether or not I should kiss you and then have my way with you."

A squeak of some sorts tore from Leah's lips. "Can we take it slow? I mean; I don't want to dive into another relationship. I'm busy as it is with school and my job at the local animal clinic. Not to mention my family and tribe. They come first, Bash, always."

"Understandable. My job as deputy is pretty hectic as well, but I'm sure that we can make time for each other, especially with you having this great space and all." He ran a hand through her hair, making Leah both shudder and sigh. "God, you don't know how bad I want to make wild, passionate love to you right here on the wall. Nonetheless, we are taking it slow, so I save the intense lovemaking for later, is that doable?"

"Y-Yes, o-okay," stammered Leah. The words he spoke, Jesus, it made her melt into goo. Her insides were burning up, and this time it wasn't because she was a shape-shifter. No, that was all Bash's doing. Feeling vulnerable was never Leah's forte, yet right now, at this moment, it seemed…right, natural even. Sometimes being tough and bitchy takes a toll on a person, and Leah can attest to that. She finally comprehended that having a strong, dominant male lead you from time to time wasn't so bad. Matter of fact, it was quite exciting and stimulating. It made Leah feel like she was in one of those erotic romances, a la _Fifty Shades of Grey._ Leah was Anastasia Steele, whereas Bash was Christian Grey. Both she and her inner wolf prayed to the Spirit Gods that the things in which happened in the book will soon become an actuality, and not just fictitious events in a bestselling novel. Bash's warm breath snapped Leah out of her trance.

His lips were now dangerously close to her ear. He nibbled on it for a few seconds. "What are you thinking about, sweetness?"

Her voice was lost. Forever. "Nothing." It came out as a whisper, an excited whisper.

"Good," said Bash just before his lips started to linger over the nape of her neck. The sensations were incredible. He did the same as he did with her earlobe—a little nibble then suck. Over and over again. The glorious touch was making the she-wolf dizzy with lust. And by the hardness on her thigh, so was Bash.

He hit the wall with his fist before we stepped away from her. "Why didn't you stop me, Leah? Aren't we taking it slow?"

Is he seriously blaming his horniness on her? "Why can't you control yourself? Don't blame me because you are as horny as a teenager."

He gave her an I'm-not-a-teenager-I'm-a-man look. "It takes two to tango, honey."

"Whatever," Leah paused. "Are we going to finish making out or what?"

Bash laughed wholeheartedly before giving Leah a reply, "Sure. To the bedroom."

She arched a brow. "Will you be able to control yourself?"

"Maybe," he said. "Or maybe not. Who knows? I just want to hold you, Leah. Are you up for that? I wanted to hold you since I laid eyes on you."

"Yes," breathed Leah.

* * *

><p>Leah couldn't fathom that she was now being held in the arms of Sebastian Graham. It was a surprise to be held by him due to the fact that an hour ago, she was trying to forget him, but what woman could? He was sexy, and he thought she was sexy. Her, Leah Clearwater, the pitiful ex of Sam Uley, was sexy to another man, desirable. She just couldn't wrap her head around it.<p>

Leah's hands ran down his muscular torso, earning a groan from Bash. His shirt came off almost as soon as they entered the bedroom. Tight muscles and sinew carved his wondrous body. His shoulder planes and hips were the best, Leah noted. They were so narrow and strong. She seen many half-naked men before, her pack included, but seeing Bash like this was life changing. He was a Greek god. She even liked his scars and tattoos as well. He had about four of them: one of his unit's number and nickname on his forearm, an eagle on the left side of his torso, Arabic writing on one of his wrists, and an old Latin saying across his abdomen.

"You like?" Bash said rather cockily.

"Cocky, aren't we?"

He pressed his erection to the apex of her thighs. "You know it, babe."

Leah shook her head at his antics. "Stop it, Bash."

His chuckles made his chest vibrate. "Just joking, babe. You know that I won't pressure you unless you're ready."

"I know, but damn it Bash, we barely know each other."

"True, so what do you want the know?"

"Everything. Tell me about those demons you have."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course you want to know that."


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING:

PRE-SEX SCENE AHEAD.

Chapter Eight: Vulnerable

Leah pecked Bash's lips through the driver side's window of his police cruiser, her heart beating a mile a minute. Last night was incredible. They didn't do anything, much to her inner wolf's disappointment, and they spent half of the night either holding or kissing each other. Sam never made her feel this way. He was just a normal boyfriend, if that makes any sense whatsoever. They would go out and hold hands, but she never, not once, experience such a magnitude of dizziness and the over filling of butterflies in her stomach. Being with Bash not only made her crazy with lust, but also adoration, and dare she say it, love. Not hanky-panky, horny teenager love—maybe some of that as well—but affection and tenderness and passion. All of whom Sam haven't been able to provide to her because he wasn't her soul mate, Bash was.

Bash placed his hand on the back of her neck, trying to make the kiss linger as long as possible.

Leah giggled, pulling his hand away. "Bash, stop it. You need to hurry home and change for your two-thirty shift. I'll see you later."

"Promise?" he begged, giving her a sultry smile.

"Promise, truly. Go home before Charlie kick your ass."

Bash snickered. "Okay, I'll go. Coming to my place for dinner and a movie?"

"Sure."

Bash gave her one last smile before he drove off. Leah's heart felt a little heavier after he left. It felt weird, loving someone that is. But, Leah loved it. She loved the feeling of experiencing love and being loved. Triple L.

* * *

><p>A smile was permanently placed on Bash's face as he sat down across Charlie for lunch at The Diner. Charlie looked up from his steak and gave Bash a look.<p>

"Why are you so happy, son?" asked Charlie. Silence. "Sebastian?"

"Oh...uh…it's nothing," answered Bash quickly.

"Sure, it is," said Charlie, skeptically.

"I'm serious," Bash lied. He just wasn't ready admitting the truth about his and Leah's relationship. Yes, it was stupid, and it made Bash look like a pussy, which he wasn't. Shit, if fighting in a war didn't scare him, why would the stepfather of his girlfriend should? Girlfriend, the word sounded so foreign in his head. God, has it been that long since he had a steady G.F.? Shit, what the hell? "Uh, Charlie?"

"Hmm?"  
>"I need to tell you something."<p>

"Your not quitting on me, are you?" said Charlie with an arch of the brow.

"What, no. It's not that. I'm kind of dating Leah." Bash was ready for the threats, but surprisingly, Charlie remained calm.

"Oh, about time. Leah was beginning to worry me. Her mother always pushes her to get a boyfriend. Sam really messed her up. At one point, I believed that Leah no longer liked…uh…men. She was just so depressed and tomboyish. I was okay with however she liked, as long as she was happy—"

Bash cut Charlie off. "Whoa, whoa. You thought Leah was a lesbian?"

Charlie took a bite of his steak. "I guess. She was just very dismissive towards men before you came along. Now I feel stupid."

"I can tell you that Leah does not like girls in that way."

"Well, I'm glad that you're making me happy. But, Bash…"

"Yes?"

"Before you propose to her, ask me for my blessing, will you? And I am serious about this, okay?"

Bash smiled. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Leah raised her hand to knock on Bash's door, but it suddenly opened by Bash himself.<p>

"You're early," he said then pulled her in an earth-shattering kiss. Leah wrapped her arms around Bash's neck and smiled in the kiss. Bash licked her bottom lip, asking for permission. She let him, and he explored her mouth. After some while, they broke apart. "Hmm, we should greet each other like that more often."

"Agreed," she said and entered the house.

In the middle of _Transformers_, Bash asked a question. "Was that you're ex at Sunday dinner?"

Leah wasn't expecting that. "That was strangely out-of-the-blue. What brought that up?"

"I don't know. I just realized it. He kept staring at me during the whole dinner. It was odd. And I swore I heard growling noises from him." Bash laughed. "Maybe I was blinded by lust or something that night."

"Yeah…"

He looked at her. "What's wrong, Leah?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. You know how exes can be. I'll handle it."

"Sure?" Bash seemed doubtful. Leah nodded. "Okay, but if he tries anything, I'll kill him with my hands."

Leah's mouth went agape. "You can kill people with your bare hands?"

"Yeah, they teach that kind of shit in the Marines."

"Wow, can you teach me?"

He gave her a look. "Nope. I can teach you something else though."

"Like what—"

Bash's lips conquered hers and she instantly, unconsciously laid back on the couch. She sighed in enjoyment and stroked Bash's well-toned arms.

Leah transformed out of her wolf form and walked right in Sam's home he shared with his wife, Emily. Emily jumped, startled, when the door slammed shut after Leah went inside the home. Sam's pack and their imprints were all there.

_Shit._

"Want to come back to the Uley pack, Leah?" joked Paul, which earned him a warning look from Rachel.

"Shut up, Lahote," growled Leah. She made her way to a seated Sam. Some of his pack growled at her.

"Guys, chill," ordered Sam.

"We need to talk, right now Samuel," said Leah.

Sam chuckled. "Are _you_ giving me orders?"

Leah didn't back down. "Yes the hell I am. And you're going to listen or I'm going to punch you right in your ugly, pitiful face."

His chuckles stopped and he stared at the she-wolf as though she was a bloodsucker.

"I wish you would," Sam threatened.

Leah shrugged. "You said it."

She grabbed him by the ear and dragged him outside.

"LEAH! LEAH, STOP IT!" screamed Emily.

"Shut up!" Leah yelled back. She stopped a few yards from the house and threw him. "Listen, flea bag, and listen good. If you ever try to come near Sebastian, I will castrate you and your pack of mangy dogs, you understand?"

"Who the hell is Sebastian?" said Sam, wiping the dirt off his cut-offs.

"The man at the dinner, you idiot? My imprint," Leah explained.

"Imprint? You imprinted?" Sam said, shockingly.

Her face was turning red. She was way over angered; she was livid. "Yes, you fuck-face. Deal with it, it happens. As I was saying, if you, or your mutts, come within a few feet near him, you're dead. Fucking dead!"

Emily's soft voice interfered. "Is this necessary, Leah? Sam just wants you to be happy, just like the rest of us."

"Quiet, home wrecker." Leah turned back to Sam. "Just leave him alone, you ingrate, or else."

"If you try anything, Leah, you're the one whose going to be killed," said Jared.

"Really? I wish a motherfucker would. Try me. I'm stronger, and faster than you. Plus, my imprint is an ex-Marine. Surely, he knows some things about killing a person…. or five. All I'm asking is for you guys to leave him alone. I know what you will do. Let us be."

Sam was silent for some time. "Understandable, Leah. I can sense you're distressed. We'll leave him. You need happiness just as much as anyone else."

"Thank you," acknowledged Leah. With one last small smile, she walked back to the forest.

* * *

><p>When Leah returned to the forest, Collin spoke up, "Are we going to leave him alone?"<p>

"No," answered Sam. "I don't trust him with Leah."

"But, Sam, can you see that she's happy. She no longer feels strange near us. She has what we have," noted Emily.

"I don't care about her happiness. She isn't right for him, she needs someone who understands her situation." Sam stared back at the forest. "I need to protect her, whatever it takes."

* * *

><p>Leah and Bash was in the midst of a hot make-out session. His shirt was already off; exposing the tight, hard abs Leah loved. One of his hands was squeezing her breast, which made Leah moan. His other held her head in place.<p>

Her hands were practically doing the same thing—caressing and stroking his arms, abdomen, and shoulders. Soon, Leah's top came off and she was left in a black sports bra. Then, just like in her dream, Bash pulled down her bra and began to kiss and nibble her aching breasts.

It was even better than her dreams. The sensations were there and it felt like a bolt of electricity bounced all the way through Leah's body.

"Oh, Bash. Yes," Leah moaned. Bash kissed the valley of her breasts, and then proceeded downwards. He shimmied her out of her jeans and panties. Placing a hand on each of her knees, he separated them and gazed at her center.

"Are you wet for me?" asked Bash. She nodded her head vigorously and Bash smiled. "I bet you are."

He was about to kiss her clitoris until Leah abruptly stopped him. She was so clouded with lust that she didn't realize that they were supposed to be taking it slow. "Stop."

"What? I was about to give you oral. You don't like to get eaten out or something?"

"No. Yes. It's just that we were supposed to be taking it slow, you know baby?"

"So, you want to wait?"

"Yes, two or three months sound okay?"

"Sure, baby. Whatever you want," Bash said.

"Great. Now, let's cuddle."

Bash smiled and lay down next to his girl. He held her tightly in his arms until they both fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: As Long As You Love Me

Bash woke up and smiled when he felt Leah's warm body lying next to him. She felt incredible. He wrapped his arms around her, noticing that she was still naked from last night, which made him hard. God, this taking it slow thing would definitely be tough for him.

Leah made a sound, making him stare at her. Her luscious lips were parted and she made the same small, appreciative sounds from last night. She moaned and rolled to her other side. Her ass was now pressed up against his thigh. He ran a hand down her spine. She rolled her shoulders, as if trying to get rid of the person who tried interrupted her sleep.

He kissed her neck, earning a sigh from her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed all the way down from her neck to her lower back.

"Bash…stop it."

Chuckling at her, Bash continued to kiss Leah's back and neck. She tried to move away from him, but to no avail. He wrapped his arms around her even tighter and ran a hand down her leg.

"Leah?" he said after awhile.

"What? Go back to sleep, Bash."

"I need to tell you something." Facing him, Leah gave him the evilest glare she could muster. "I love you."

She was speechless. "Oh…Bash."

"No. Hear me out, okay?" He gave her a small smile. "I love you, Leah. I really do. I know that it's a tad bit early to tell you, but I do. You're my best friend, lover, and future. You don't have to say it back, not now at least. I just want you to know that."

She smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss soon turned hot and heavy, which made Leah lie flat on her back. It was definitely a sensation, especially due to her being naked and all. Bash tenderly kissed her shoulder, and then he nibbled on her collarbone.

"Bash…."

"Mmm, Lee, you taste incredible," groaned Bash as he palmed both of her breasts.

"Bash…Oh…" moaned Leah as she writhed in pleasure.

"Baby," Bash said. "I want you so bad right now." He grinded his erection on her thigh, as if letting her know—_feel_—how much he wanted to screw her brains out.

She ran a slender hand through his dark hair. "Me too."

He smiled at her and kissed her nose. "I have no problem waiting, but I'll be honest, I will have some serious blue balls."

They both began to laugh.

"I don't want you to have blue balls, Bash" Leah said. "However, I also want to be with you…. uh…. intimately."

"We can always do a little petting here or there. And then, it can gradually move to…. something more, you know?"

Leah bit her bottom lip, unsure. "You sure about that? I mean; you can still get blue balls."

Bash shrugged. "At least I receive some pleasure out of it. I'm not completely going insane due to sexual frustration."

Leah exhaled a breath. "Okay, well if you are okay with it, then so am I."

Bash gave her one of his signature smiles. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you, Lee?"

"Yeah, but not enough," replied Leah playfully.

"Not enough?" guffawed Bash. "Well, I'll show you about me not telling you how much I love you enough."

His threats made her laugh uncontrollably, which made Bash pounce on her and smother her with wet, passionate kisses.

* * *

><p>Leah walked up the steps leading to the Cullen home. She walked inside and gagged at the sight in front of her. Jake and his hybrid imprint, Ness, were cuddled on the couch. You could barely see the little girl due to Jake's big frame.<p>

"Hey, Leah," greeted Bella.

"Hey," Leah said. She pointed at the two on the couch. "Your okay with this?"

Bella looked at them and smiled. "She's happy."

"It's sick to watch, but I love my daughter too much to refuse her happiness," said Edward.

Leah shrugged. "It's sweet…I guess."

"We can hear you, you know that right?" said Jacob.

"Mind your business, Jake," joked Edward. "Or we'll put you out."

Jacob jaw dropped, making Leah chuckle.

"Leah?" inquired Alice. "How's Bash?"

That was random. "It's going good."

"Great," the pixie smiled. "We're happy that you're happy."

"Thanks," Leah smiled. "Why do you ask though?"

Alice went silent, which was odd because the pixie was a talkative one. Even Ness and Jacob was a little bit worried.

"Aunt Alice, is everything okay?" the hybrid asked.

"Uh…yeah," Alice muttered, glancing at Edward.

With his eyebrow furrowed, Edward stared at his sister. "Oh…wow. When?" A pause. "Really? Fascinating. He's smitten."

"Who's smitten?" inquired Jake.

"Sebastian, obviously Jacob," Jasper stated. He stared at Leah. "I called J. Jenks about your man, Leah. I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to make sure that he was who he said he was. And I am so glad that he is. You're like a sister to me, even though you have this awful stench." Leah chuckled. "Sebastian likes you a lot. Matter of fact, he loves you. We would love to meet him; it's up to you of course. I would never hurt him. Promise."

Leah was obviously taken aback. "Well…uh…of course. Yes, you could meet him. I have to ask him first though."

"He doesn't know, does he, Lee?" announced Jake, arms crossed.

"No…sorry. It is has been hectic the past couple of days."

"It's okay. We just have to act extra normal," smiled Esme. Leah exhaled. Always count on Esme to see the brighter side of things.

* * *

><p>Bash enveloped Leah in a bear hug as soon as she walked inside the bungalow.<p>

"Nice to see you too, Bash," Leah laughed as he began to hastily kiss her cheek and neck.

"God, I missed you," Bash declared, carrying her to the couch. "Mmmhmm, I want to eat you up, Lee."

"What's stopping you then?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you."

The two lovers kissed each other fervently and Leah sighed in happiness.


End file.
